deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tgunxd/There is no 'Higher Dimension Tier List'
(Thank you Pikazilla for assisting me in this blog) Bill Cipher vs Mister Mxyzptlk is a very common DB. While both characters are technically not undefeatable; they are OP, at least on par with Dr. Strange vs Fate in just how absurd they are. The discussion between the two has been hard to conclude anything. For example; Bill is confirmed to have infinite power, it's stated multiple times. Mxyzptlk however claims to be 'two degrees of infinity' higher than any normal beings'. At first I thought to myself "what the hell does that even mean?" But the reason for this is probably the origin of this chaos infesting vs-battle forums: dimensions. Mxyzptlk is from the 5th dimension, so 5-3 means 2. So ACCORDING TO DC: characters from higher dimensions have about or MORE THAN INFINITE POWER. So when discussing Bill Cipher vs Mister Mxyzptlk: two other arguments arise. 1: Bill is from the 2nd dimension, which makes him weaker. 2: Bill dominated 11-dimensional beings, which makes him stronger. This contradiction within Gravity Falls itself is quite odd, but only if you look at it from that viewpoint. The fact remains that Bill is not the same thing as a character from Flatland being transitioned into our reality. In the Ladd Ehlinger Flatland film; the 2d character 'A Square' has his organs completely exposed and almost dies within a day of living in the 3d environment. The obvious difference between A Square and Bill is that Bill has magic and cosmic origins. It was magic, done by a relatively normal 3d human, that banished him in the first place and that created the magical barrier capable of containing his 'infintie power'. His hole goal is to destroy the barrier by forcing the Pines Family into disabling it. It was also magic that allowed the 'Shacktron' to fight of other dimensional demons and avoid Bill from 'One-Punch-Man-ing' the Pines. MAGIC, NOT DIMENSIONS: that's the situation for Bill. The odd thing about this is that even a character like Mxyzptlk has faced power creap; and like Bill, it has been due to magic or other reality warpers. Mxyzptlk’s imprisonment by Superman Prime was NOT due to Prime’s power; yes Prime is immune to magic, but that alone isn’t enough to capture the imp. It was Annataz (Zatanna’s evil twin) who used MAGIC to capture him. Dr. Fate even managed to banish both Mxyzptlk and Trigon with his MAGIC (Injustice canon). Gog used a MAGICAL staff to harm Mxyzptlk. Even with all that said; Mxyzptlk has confirmed that he will reincarnate if he somehow dies. But regardless of how you look at it; only magical and cosmic characters can challenge Mxyzptlk. Superman has potentially limitless strength, but Mxyzptlk can instantly regenerate from any damage like the Looney Tunes Toon he is. Superman has indestructible skin, but Mxyzptlk could just turn him into a chicken (What is important is following through with a nice, firm peck when scracthing up corn. – Superman TAS). Superman has infinite speed, Mxyzptlk can freeze time. Superman fails to defeat Mxyzptlk not out of weakness, but because Magic does not care about strength. Jackie Chan's Uncle said it best: 'Magic must defeat Magic'. I contacted Pikazilla for advice, and he already mentioned a noticeable contradiction to this 'dimension argument': Sausage Party characters are confirmed to be 4th dimensional, and they can't even survive a shopping cart or humans. and to transcend into the 4th dimension, you must get high. maybe Andy should get high too, that would make an odd Toy Story. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKZRedzkeU8 But again; the food existing as 4th dimensional characters makes them weaker than humans, not stronger. "The human is no longer aware of the fourth dimension... The effects of the opiate have dissipated. Your speech and movements are imperceptible to him... We are totally fucked." https://youtu.be/7ULVIUI4djk?t=1m47s Yugioh also confirms how ‘higher/alternate dimensional’ characters are not automatically better than characters from our world. Synchro, XYZ, and Link monsters are all confirmed to have outer dimensional origins, and yet don’t automatically dominate over non-dimensional monsters. Gogiga Gagagigo is a normal type, Gagagigo the Risen is an XYZ: and yet they have the exact same stats otherwise (other than level/rank). Horakhty and Exodia are duel winners, regardless of how many dimensions the other monster is above them in. (Also side note: Exodia’s dismemberment was done by magic, because again, magic is the only thing to match the absurdity of something that is ‘beyond infinite’. I doubt that Horakhty could be defeated by magic; she is the Creator God, she created magic.) The conclusion here is simple; this argument is not concrete. There is inconsistencies over the consequences of being a higher or lower dimensional being; from having godlike magic to being absurdly frail. Even within DC, which does have the model of ‘higher dimensions equals beyond infinite power’, there are frequent exceptions because of MAGIC. Even if we do make arguments about ‘which beyond infinite character is stronger’, the fact remains that the concept of “beyond infinite” is literally impossible to comprehend. Category:Blog posts